drabbles on the justice league
by SlytherinORGriffondor
Summary: i know there are spelling mistakes. spelling not a strong point. i am form america. just spelling dose not matter to me. i know i should be updating my other storys but i have ben writing this. sorry. dont know why.


The Young Justice League. 

Stop you have 5 changs to take the STOP as a warning and STOP READING THIS BOOK STOP THERE IS COOL STUFF YES STOP BUT THERE IS ALSO SOOROW STOP THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO STOP STOP READEING THIS BOOK STOP.

The story begins the justice league is fighting. Superman, wonder woman, batman, and green lantern vs cat woman , cobra, Grundy, and metal man. They get sent to a different dimension. They are sent there because of Morgan son who has the amulet of first magic. Morgan comes up to them in the dimension and asks them to help her defeat her own son. you want us to defeat your own son

says batman. She says then fine don't bleave me and let him rule all yourchildren. Wonder woman says we are stuck here are we? Moran says not exactly. Green lantern says I don't like were this is going. Superman says we dont have any other chose. Excellent now for me to turn you back you must give me back the amulet of first magic. Ok said batman. Morgan chants the spell and a green mist spirals around them. They were back and they felt weird since they were children. They went inside and went to find Morgans son. Which was not hard. They found him and he transformed some action figures and made them big. All the powers that they had on TV they have now. They defeated them and whent after him. They were out side and they said we have the little kid. Then he used the amulets power to make him bigger then the justice league. then he said now who is little. When wonder woman flew up to hit him he hit her and continued to hit her. Batman swung in and saved her. but Morgan defeated them and put them in a trap . Batman and wonder woman were hurt the worst. When they woke up the others were so happy. But the happiness did not last long. morgans sons voice came out of a speaker. You really think that you can defeat me young justice league. Think again young justice league. In the trap I have you in. In the push of a button I can extract your dna. He pushed the button. When he pushed the button a long mettle stick came out of the bottom of the floor of there cages. Then the stick opened it self up. When it did this long needles came out and stuck deap in there chest. They screamed even batman. Who almost never screamed. Morgans son saw that batman was trying to pick the lock on the door to his cage. So he increased the level to the neadles in his cage only. This continued for a half a hour. Then it stoped and they looked at batman to see if he was alright. To there dismay they saw that he was knocked out. Then they saw that there was a shot in his arm. They thought that it was only last 2 hours so they decide to waite. But they were wrong. They waited 2 hours but he was still knocked out. They started to worry that some thing bad happened to him. Wonder girl broke her cage and so did green lantern and super boy. Wonder girl broke batmans and super boy caught him as he fell. He remaned limp in wonder girls arms. He still had a pluse so he was not dead. Wonder girl carryed him as they flew away. They stoped 10 milles from were they were. They paused to examion that dart in his arm. The dart had no trace on it. They could not do any thing for him now. Wonder girl heald him as they flew to find morgan. They looked and looked they found a place and decids to take a reast. They had to take a reast because they were not used to being kids. They tried to get batman to wake up. But he did not even move his finger one bite. Wonder girl said there must be some thing rong with him. Usely he is helping one of us and he dose not care about his ingeries. Super boy said your right wonder girl. I wish we could help him said super boy. You can help him said mantaray. How asked green latern. Manteray says just take the deviec off of his arm. What device said wonder girl? The dart of corse said manteray. Then to there superize they saw batboy raze his arm and take out the dart. Then manteray says he must be really tough there is poisan in that dart to take down a full grown elifant. Then they say of corce he is. Then batboy sits up and says thanks mantray I was not sure if it was the dart or not. Your wellcome batboy. Green lantern said whos side are you on any way. They all gave green lantern a weard look. He says what I want to know because if he is on the other side he dose not belong here with us. True says batboy. Mantaray says your side. I have seen the error of my ways. Well at leat we know that he is on ower side says wonder girl. By the way do you know were morgan is? Yes says mantaray. Right now he is sleeping on his front lawn at his place. They flew there and since batboy cant fly he held on to wonder girls hand as they flew. Mantaray was carryed in a big green bubble by green lantern. Wonder girl started to lage behind the others with batboy. Wonder girl said I was afraid I had lost you. Batboy says it will take more then that for you to lose me. Then super boy calls hurry up. Wonder girl says ok coming. She speeds up so they are in front of them. So you sure you are ready for this? This is a question that I would only ask under these surecome stances. Batboy says of corse I am ready to face him. Wonder girl says good because there he is. Mantray calls out into the sunset here they come. So says morgan you defeated my trap. It was not hard said wonder girl. You should have stayed were you were because now that you have excaped my trap I have to put you back in my trap. As if said super girl. They all looked to see a 5 year old kera in her costum and with star girl to. You really think you can beat me young justice league thats cute. I have not collected your dna let and the dna I collected from you was falty. They contiued to atack him. Then manaray started shoting darts everywere. The dart knocked you out after a hour you got it in your skin. They knock you out for a hour and it depends on how many you get in you. They whent to fight any way. Mantaray shot them 5 times each with his darts. 1 hour later they all droped to the ground. Like dead birds. Wethere in the sky or on the ground they all drooped. 5 hours later they woke up and they were in the cages again. Like before when I press the button I can take your dna. The others had this happened to then they braced them selfs. But super girl and star girl never had this happended before so they did not brace them selfs. He pushed the button and like before a long metale stick came out of the floor and unfolded it self. Long neadls came out and stuck deep in to there chest. They all screamed. Mantaray herd there loud screams of pain. Last time he did nothing and the first screams still hanted him. He could not sleep at night . The screames continued in to the early eavning. Morgan had turned the reast of the justice league into childern because it had all ready been 8 months. From were they were they could hear there screams of pain. It was horable hearing there friends being torcherd. They did not know how much more there friends could take. One by one there screams sloley died out the last was super girls. She yelled help us help us. Even the childern could not sleep. They could here the young justice league beaing hurt. They could not stand it. At 11:00pm her screams finely died out. The childern got out of bed and whent looking for the reast of the young justice league. They found them as near to the screaming as they could get with out being seen. They asked them why they did not go in there and reased there friends. They said because we haft to figyour out how to beat him first. The childern asked why they needed to know how to beat him first? They said because we dont want to get capered like our friends. But they cant take much more we heard there screaming from where we were. We are 2 miles away. We especialy heard super girls screming help us! You do know that batboy, wonder girl, green lantern, and superboy were already throw this right. …...No we did not know they had all ready been throw this. This is a big shock to us. They looked at the childern with bewilerd looks. Wile they were talking there friends were knocked out. They could not take much more of this! They were wored that some thing had happended to the reast of the young justice league. Or what ever they called them selfs now? Then in there dreams they saw the marshon as a kid and the marshon said that they were going to rescue them. They said this was just a jock. This was just to get them ralled up so when they were not rescued they would feal great depreshon. But the marshon said I will prove it to you In 3 weeks. Ok they all said. When they woke up the next day they all shared the same look. Morgan said good your awake all the dna has been contaminated so I need more from you. What are you going to do with the dna when you get the dna that you want? I am going to make clones of you and they will serve me and only me! You cant do that! They looked at each other with a worred expretion. Not yet I cant because I dont have any usfull dna from all of you yet. When I have the dna I will make the clonse. No one will stop me. Not even your little friends who are trying to rescue you from my cluches. So the dream was real. Yes it was real but they will never recue you from me. Why not ! Why because of the sercertiey stistum that I put In to day of corse! You did not hear me put it in you should of! Wate you were still knocked out so I gess you did not hear me put it in. enough chit-chat time to get some more dna from you. They all prepared them selfs now that super girl and star girl know what they are up agenst. They could prepare them selfs for what was comeing. Morgan pushed the button and a long meatlal stick came out of the floor of there cages and unfolded long neadels came out and stuck deap into there chest. They still screamed but it was only for help. All they screamed was help us help us help us over and over. There friends were almost ready to charge in there with out a plan! Now that took a lot for them to feal that way. It took so much from them to have to lison to them yell over and over help us help us. Some of the members were trying to charge in there with out a plan. The marshon was holding them back. I know it kills you to hear your friends in pain. There my friends to. So we just sit here and every time he uses the neadles to get dna we just hear them scream help us over and over until we find his weekness. Yes that is what we are going to do. How could I say we just stay hear while they are in pain you ask? I say that because if we rush in there like hot heads we are just going to end up like them. Do you whant to end up like them? Yes! Well let me tell you this one every one of us is caught he can make clones out of us. Then he can make them do what ever he wants! He can make them atcak the childern. He can also make them steal any thing he wants! Do you whant them to do that? No they said with a lot of expression of corse we dont whan them to do that. But it is hard for us to sit hear and hear them scream help us help us. It is hard for every one your not a lone. Well it sounds like we are a lone. Whel you are not alone. Wile they were talking in side the place mataray was trying to sleep. But he could not. There screams haunted him to much. They thought that he had really changed. He had gained there trust. He throw that away just to hear they scream help us over and over again. Why did he have to keep reminding himself that he did that. Thats right because he cant belive that he did that. He should of warned them. But he did not. They will never trust him again. Even if he ever gose strate. How could have he had thought that it would pay off. Right he was not thinking. He had to help them. He saw that morgan really wanted to go out side but could not. He had to keep a eye on the prisoners. So one day he said he would keep a eye one the prisaners so he could go out side. Morang said I know I could count on you. He whent out side and started having fun. While inside mantaray was trying to make a holagrame that looked life like. He made it in12min. Then he relest them. He put the holagrames in place. Then he carryed them out to where the others of the young justice league were wateing. They were so happy to see them. They took them from mantarays arms. Mantaray then turned around and walked in to the woods. In a hour they had woke up and were trying to find the weekness of moran. If they got the amulot away from then took him on. they could beat him and every one would be free. They found out that morgan was sleeping out side right now. They saw the situtan was this he was sleeping and there were guards posted around him as he sleepted. Batboy showed the others what they were going to do. The green lantern will use his ring and make a pare of tweezers then he graves the amulot and lifts the amulot and slowy bring it over his neack. Then we contact morgan and tell her we have the amulot. She un doos this mess and we are back to normal. Every one is back to normal. Ok green lantern go and do your thing. Green lantern sneeks away with super boy and they get behinde the liner. Green lantern makes the giant twezers. He slowly reachs them out to morgans son. He picks up the amulot and trys to get it. The first time he drops and the next time is the same. Then on they 3 time he hears a little girls voice say what are you doing?he drops the amulot on morgan with a thud. He wakes up and sees the young justice league trying to take the amulot form him. He says trechery. Then he grows big using the amulots power. He goes to step on super boy and super boy used his lazer beam to heat morgans foot. Morgan screamed and hoped on one foot. The little girl backed up and she fell off the ege. Super boy caught her and put her back on the used the amulots power to hang them all upside down. Wonder girl asked what are you going to do to us now. I am going to use the amulots power to put you all back were I had you. Bat boy said I bet you dont have enough power to undo all this! I do! Prove it said bat boy. I will prove it to you he said. Morgan reversted it all. Then the justice league got the amulot away from him. They gave the amulot back to morgans mom and she said a deal is a deal. She turned them back into the oppisot of childern. Wonder woman said that I hope that never happends again. The reast of the justice league agreeed with her. 

The end!.

The next story begins. Poison ivy or should I say Jessica was getting ready to go on a date with gordon. She was dressing in a blood red dress and a beaded dimond heart neckless. They whent to the rose calf. Bruse wane was to meat them there. But he was a little late because there was a bank robery in progress. Sence he was batman was bruse waye you know the reast. He stops the robery and take the car. To the rose calf. Then they are lafing and having a good time. At 9:00 jessica says she has to go home to go to bed. Gordon asks why and she says I have a big meating tomorrow. But she says I am not leving without saying good by. Then she kiss him. Bruse looks away wile they kiss. Then after she leave he clapses. Bruse calls the hospitale and gordon is shipped to the hospitale by air. Bruse gose to the hopitale by car and meets them there. As he whated for the resules for the cat scan. He meets jessica and she looks so sad. She said I came as soon as I heard that he was hear. Will he be ok? The resuls form the cat scan have not come yet. If there is any change we will call. Now you should really go home. Ok I will walk you to your car. Ok she said. As they walk to her car she says that I hope he recovers. Only time can tell. He opends her car door and she gets in and he closes her door for her. Then he gose to his car and drives home. He calls batgirl and robin. They come to the batcave and he says it is time to pay a viseat to jessica. Why they ask? We should because she just saw the comishoner fall unconsents. Really she did they said In surprize! Yes she did. Let me contact the league and tell them were we will be. So they do not call you for a misson. Yes and because I think she is more then human. When they started to ask he said I will explaine on the way. They hoped into the batcar. Batgirl said so. she is really poison ivy said batman. I thought she was locked up at arcome asilom! No she just got out of the place. The batcar stoped and they hoped out. They climed up to the roof and stode there waching. They saw her turn out the light to the gardon and go behind a thick curton. She changs her clothse. and batman is taking a pice of glass out of the cealing. They hop down to the floor of the apartmont. Then they start to look around for any poison she could use. Then they heard her say there is the bat family. They turned around and saw poison ivy she said I did not poison him I just when on a date with him. But you kissed him. That means that there could have been poison on your lips! No there was no poison on my lips and I can prove it to you. How batgirl asked here is a sample I have of the lipstick I was whereing tonight. You should go run it for posion sence you think I poisoned him. We are just trying to get to the bottom of things. Batgirl and robin were surprized to here him being nice to poison ivy like that. That had never happened befor. Then he said wait in the batcar for me. …..but, just do it. Ok batman they say. When he was sure they were alone are you pregnet? I am one month pregenet. Do you know who the father is yet. No I dont know who the father is you should go. Yeh I should they are probley getting ansy. Good bye good bye. He uses one of his tools and is on the outside in 1 min. he replaces the glass. Then when she is sure that she is along she knows she wont be for long. She gets her plants ready to atack the justice league. Then she makes it looks like her plant atacked her. So that when they came her plants would atack them and not her. 1 hour later they come and just like she had planed they came and tried to come and release her. But the plants got to them first. Wile that was happening batman examoned the lipstick. He found no poison on the lipstick. But he said they should go back to the place just in case. They go there and they find that she is making a cemical. Then they meet morgons mom. She says that now it is time she turns every one into a 5 year old. She says now you can take them on and have a real battle. Poison ivy said now for hugo. She traps the bat family in a simple cage. One that they could excape really in a min. she whent out the door. They excaped and whent to free the justice league. They broke there bonds. Then a gas filled the air the gas had no efect on them. But then some thing came and noked them out. When the justice league woke up they were back where they where before. They wonderd where the batman, batgirl, and robin where. Then they heard poison ivy say good you are awake. Your friends are not going to save you this time. Why is that they say? She says because they are in hugo strages traps. wonder girl says Hera you cant be seris? Yes I can and I am look at the screan. They all turned there heads to look at the screen. They saw batman, batgirl, and robin tied up. They were unconice and they were hurt prity bad. There costoms were torn and you could see were the worst of the damage was. Yeah the plants whent a little over bord. A little those plants nerly tore them apart! If they die it is your falt. Poson ivy saw some thing on one of the 6 camras garding the place. She whent to that camra and saw that catwoman was there. How had she sneeked by the other camers? Catwoman said that she was coming for them and you know who I mean. Then the camra went blank. All the camreas whent blank. When catwomen was sure that all the camras whent blank she enterd the buiding. She sneeked into where batman and his comanons were. Batman had grown on her and she was starting to become nice. She was not as bad as she used to be. She took batman and she also took his comanones. She took them because she know that he would go backe to save them. Then she carryed there limp bodys to her car and put them in. batman in the front and the other two in the back. Then befor she speed off she let the cameras come back on. The last on to come on was the one where the bat family was heald. When the cameras came back on one by one the justice league looked at them to see if they excaped. When there camera came back on they looked anxesley for any sine that they had excaped. They saw there cuffs had claw marks on them. They were from catwoman! They saw a messige ingraved in the meatal. It was for the justice league! It said they are safe with me. I am a new cat and not eval if you dont beleave me wich you probley dont then ask batman when you are saved, from cat woman. Mean while catwoman took them back to her place. By the time they all got back batman was wake. Him and cat woman had some time to them selfs. Batman asked why did you save me? I saved you because I could not bear losing you. Why did you rescue the kids? I did because I know that you would go back after them. How did you know? I know because they carried the bat sine. Hey batman where are we? We are at cat womans place. I thought that she was a bad person! No she has been rehiblitaed. Can you help us rescue the others? Yes I can help you. Bat girl and robin were surprized to hear her being so nice. You did not get in to any trubale when I was gone did you? No I did not but the others did some damige. What did they do. The usual. It was all takein care of though. By who? By me of corse! You faced them! Yes you dont have to sound so surprizd batman. How did they react when they saw you catwoman? They were surprized and they tried to get me back on there side. So said robion. There was a few minites of silets then batman said for batgirl and robin to leave them in peace. Ok they both said. But robin left a device that would let them hear ther conversation. When they were shure they were alone and batman had put the device away that robin left he asked her. Poison ivy was liyeing to me wasnent she. Yes she was I am the one who is not your child. You relizes that unless I am sure that you are on are side what this means. Yes I know I have to ask are you sure you are on ower side? Yes I am sure. Being a crimale has got me no were exseped jail. I am glad you are one of us. So you know that if we are on the same side that are identedys must come out right? Yes I know that why dont you call your two comanons come in hear so we all know who we are? Ok batgirl, robin come hear! Comeing batman they called from the living room. They came in the room to find them holding woman your first. Ok she said as she lifed her mask off my real name is katey. Wile they were doing that poison ivy said no matter that they excaped. She blew her mind controling spros at them. They did not efect jhon or super man but to be safe they acted as they were under her control. But what they had not planed on was poison ivy saying that they had to stay hear. She said just incase that bat family and cat woman come back to resue you. So they stayed were they were. She un chaned them. They looked like they whanted to go with the others so bad. She said I cant take any chanes sorry you can go out with them next time. They looked at her with great sorrow. She said next time and that is ….final. Go and destory gothm city. They started to go but then stoped. She said what is rong? They looked at superman and jhon. No next time they can come out with you. Why next time they all asked? so if the bat family shows up I have protetion. Now go! They all flew away. Wile that was happening catwoman was takeing off her mask. She had flowing brown hair and persing blue eyes. She looked beautifull! They looked at her and she read there experessions. Before they could speek she said I know. Batman said I will go next. They wach as he lifed off his mask. He said my real name is bruse wane. Catgirl looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Then he said batgirl you next. Ok she said. As she pulled her mask off she said my real name is barbara gordon. She had slik red hair and brown eyes. Then robin pulled off his mask and said his name. After that they all looked at each other. Then batman said we have to resue the others. They got there masks back on and catwoman said she probley has them out destorying the town. They all ran out side and saw them doing what catwoman said they would be doing. Put these on he said as he tosed the gas masks to them. I am going reals a gas that will knock every one out no matter were they are. He pressed the button he thought he would never press. The gas came out in one big black cloud. They put there masks they were big seens they were childern. The gas must of reach them to make them into childern. When the gas wich killed plant spors knoked every one out they coleced the justice league. Wonder girl, hawk girl, super girl, and star girl. That was all exseped for super boy and John. A hour later the ones that they had rouned up woke up. They were in the bat cave. They whent to get up but found they could not. They were cufed to the chair. They looked around for batman and the others. They found batman just out of ear shot talking to cat girl. He also had his mask off and so did cat girl. They looked around for robin and batgirl. They found them fighting a robot. The robot they know would not harm them. But there masks were off to! Never had they dreamed they would see this picher. Then cat girl said some thing to bat boy. Then he said you are finily awake. He let them out of there restants. He said we will all talk later. Right now we have to get the others. They decied to keep the baby a serite. At lesst until the justice league felt more confterbull with wonder woman . Do you know were they are? Yes we do know were they are. They are with poison ivy. With poison ivy! Yes with poison ivy they said. But befor we go how were you contrled? With her plant spors they ansered simply. Hear the masks protect agenst plant spors. How did you make these? When I use a gas mix I can make it into any shape I whant. Like clay! Yes like clay. Now lets go. They zoomed off in sherch of there friends. Wether flying or rideing they whent looking for her place. Then batman has robin and batgirl in the back seat and cat woman in the front with him. The bat family was still hurt and had to try and stop looking at there injerys. They finely found the place and whent in side. Wonder woman was not to happy with batman being with catwoman. Every one back to normal because the magic only lasted so long. They incounerd her plants befor they found her. They beat the plants but batman and the others who had saved them were growing weeker every minit. They would not last much longer. So they found where the others were being heald and whent to the heart of poison ivys layer. They thought she would have better sercuretey then what she had. They whent around the bend and they saw poison ivy chating with them when they saw them a look of releave showed a pon them. Then poison ivy saw them. She also saw cat woman with them. Then she said get them but all they did was walk over to there side. Catwoman moved closer to batman. She looked at him and saw that she was scared he took her hand. She felt a lot better knowing that he was there to protect her. Poison ivy said why are you with them cat woman. They all looked at catwoman and all she said was and I qote. Crime dose not pay. Then they heard the poice arive and they took poison ivy to jail. When they moved twoards catwoman he shook his head. Then they led catwoman out of there. They whent to ask batman what that was about but he was gone. All they said was that is weird! 

Until next time!

THE END!

THE NEXT STORY BEGINS...

Dianna comes home after a long day of crime fighting. She comes home every four years to see her mother and her people. When she gets home her mother is so happy to see her and makes sure that she sees everyone befor she sees her. When she fily come to her mother. Her mother said honny why did you not tell me you were pergent? I did not know I was pergenet that is why mother. After a month visting her friends she gose back to the justice league tower. She knows who the father is and gose to see if she can find batman.! She finds him in the bat cave. She says batman... yes she breaved in deepy batman I am pergent! Good for you. You dont under stand your the father! How? Remember that night after dark side was gone? Yeah. That night. Oh yeah I remember now. Is the child a boy or girl? The child is a girl. Dose your mother know? Yes my mother knows.! Were are you going to have the baby? I dont know not on my home world not now. Why not? Do you always ask so many qeastions? Dianna. They dont care for people in love. My people dont exseped men that well. Well I have been working on a little project. What project? I am making a adition to the bat cave. A adition to the bat cave were? In the roof. The roof! Yes the roof this way if I sleep then I have some where to go. So like if some one wanted to stay with you and you did not whant any one to know... I see were you are getting at. By they way how many moths are you? I am so far 1 month pergent. Dont you age different then humans? Yeah we do age diffrenty than you. So can I stay with you in the bat cave? Yes you can I can make the room wider to. I will have my robot work on it. Cool. At that moment they were called for a mission. It was to stop mr. freez from using his suite to freeze the world. Now if the narioratior may place a coment this is usely what they get so it is no chane now back to the story. Batman got in his car and wonder woman started flying to the location. Were they would meat mr. freeze and the reast of the justice league that was teaming up with them. They were meating Jhon, superman, flash and hawk girl. Wonder woman could go faster then the bat car but she did not batman noticed. They came into sight batman ran the last 10 feet. They saw batman and wonder woman together. They know wonder woman could go faster then batman but she did not. They even pasted a look. They looked at jhon to see if he could tell them what this was about. But jhon said I cant read there minds. Why cant you? They know a antiont tectneak that stops mind reading. Wow they did there home work said flash. When they got to them they wanted to ask what that was about but they did not. They could not with the mater at hand but when it was over they were going to ask them. So where is mr. freeze? He is strate north from hear. Then they saw a small black ball roll at them. Batman looked at it and saw that there was no chanse of getting away form it. It sprayed a gas that was black. It must of knocked them out because when they woke up 10 hours later they were frozon in ice. Catwoman was takeing care of the gothom crimanls then and when she was done she whent to the batcave. She was used to him not being there but he whent on a mission yesterday and she just whanted to cheak on him. She used the computer to locate him. She called batgirl and robin and they were used to her being there so they came right a way. She said I have some thing to take care of and could you deal with the crime here? Yes we can deal with the crime hear it is normal. We usely get the same job by batman. Ok if you need me use this. She through them a cat claw. Ok bye bye kids. She took her ride and spead out of the batcave. She know that batman would get into trobale. He always dose. He is probley frozen by mr. freeze! That was the last mission he was sent on. She would try to save him and his friends but she might not be able to do much. Lets see he was sent on that mission at 12:00 and if mr. freeze uesd his ice pelit ball wich he probley did. 12:00 + 10:00- 8:00 so they just woke up. Then they have 1 hour till there ageing prosses is efected. Then they wont age a day! Then she saw a pelit and took it to a dessert wich was not far from there. It releast its freeze and she was frozen. mr. freeze did not know where she was she was not capchured. She woke up 10 hours later and saw that she would be out in a hour. Mean wile at gothom the vilions were runing wild. When they learnd that the batman was not there they stared crimes left and right. Poor batgirl and robin were tired out. They contated the justice league because they needed help. They toled the justice league about all the crimes wile they were stoping anthor crime. Then the trassmission just cut out. They rushed over. Mean wile at mr. freezes layer dont even try to excape justice league there feet were frozon to the ground but they could still move there arms. They just could not move there feet. Batman knew that he had to get wonder woman out of there espeshly in this state. If she is having a baby then she needs to be warm not freezing cold. Hopefly that baby girl has the heart of a amizon. Or the baby would not survive the long cold hours of the night. No he could not chance it he had to get wonder woman out of there. He looked at her and saw that she was thinking the same thing as he was. He took her hand and she felt safe with batman there. Of corse they looked to see if the others were ok. They were all ok and they saw the look that batman and wonder woman shared. They looked at each other they know by now that there was some thing going on between them. They even saw them holding hands! They wanted to ask the qestion so bad but they could not. Now said that you are in my trap I cant freeze the world. Oh and with a cuople of friends. Then all the vilions that they ever faced came out from the shados. Even the ones that died came out! They were all in with mr. freeze. Takeing over the world. Even dark side was there! They had just wached him blow up. So it comes down to this said . Well they wont be able to stop us. They are frozen in ice. We will kill them after we freeze the world. They all left out the door and since mr. freeze did not think they would excape did not freeze the door. Batman saw that his belt was just out of reach. They looked to see if jhon could get free of his ice trap. He shook his head and they looked to see if superman could use his heat vission to melt the ice. But the ice must have some chemical in it because they all soly were knocked out. Meanwile catwoman got out of her icey prioson and whent to resue got to mr. freezes layer and got them out of there icey prision by melting the ice. She woke batman and wonder woman first then the rest of the league. She was gone befor they fully woke up so they did not know who set them free. But they thanked the person any way. She whent back to gothom. She had to make sure the kids were alright. She should not of left them that long. Catwoman hurryed back to gothom as fast as she could. When she got there she found the justice league members that batgril and robin called knock out. There had been to much crime wile she was away. She stoped all the remaning crimes wile looking for robin and batgirl. She was worrryed that some thing had happended to them. She finey found them with the riddler. He had knock them out and put them in a trap. They were so happy to see catwoman comeing to there resue. They were tired of hearing the riddlers riddles. She got them free took the riddler to jail and then she took batgirl and robin to the batcave. They saw the bat sine come up and batgirl said it gets worse every time he dose not show up. Well he will this time.! Good he is back from the mission right? No he is still on the mission. He just excaped from the trap mr. freeze put them in. mr. freeze! Yes him. All there enimeys they have ever faced are back. Even dark side? Yes even him! Not again said batgirl. What said robin and catwoman? The batwave is going off! I will handle it this time ok. You just wach for it to go off again. Man she is nice leting us rest a bit. I know but we are used to long nights! Yes but my dad will be worryed for me if I dont call or go back soon. Then call befor the batwave gose off again. He tosed her her phone. She caute it with skill and pratice. Hey dad she said ones he had anserd. Were are you I am a little busy and wont be home for a long time. Ok all right but be safe because there are so many crimes going on. Ok bye dad. Bye! She hung up and tosed her phone were it usely was. So any othere crime yet? No but catwoman is takeing a long time he said 1 hour later. Yeah I hope nothing happoned to her. Nothing did it just took a little longer than I expected. They turned around and saw her costum torn. What happended to you? They were a little harder then expected can I lay down? Yeah go ahead.! She stumbled to a chair and sat down. Batgirl and robin said that they were going to go train. They whent tword the robot when batman radios them. He says are you alright? Yeah and so is catwoman. Good. Clayface just robed a back meat me there. Oh and bring catwoman. Ok batman we will get there as soon as we can! What bank by the way? The gothom national bank! Ok thanks see you soon. Catwoman you comeing? Yeah just let me slip into a new suite ok! ok. 1 minite later lets go! She hpoed on to her motercicale and batgirl and robin did the same. They sped to the bank were they found batman fighting calyface. It was his old friend to so he was trying to also help him. They jumped off there motercicls and whent to help batman. Clay face had batman pined on a wall and they tried to get him loose from his grip but clay face was made of clay and could reform his self. So it was kind of pointless. Batman got out of his grip by truning his hand into ice. He was really mad about that and was starting to have a fit. He started to grabe wildy every were because they were all jumping around. Batgril nearly was grabed by clayface. but when she took jymnastics. It helped with crime fighting. Then he turned himself into wet cement. Catwoman almost tuched the floor but batman got her just in time. Clay face covered the inter floor and did not change back into him self. It was a good thing there were rafters on the top of the building. But they had to come down some time. They were on the rafters when batgirl said so what are we going to do about clayface? I dont know we could freeze him and get out that way. But I dont think we have the ice pelits do do it! That is the only problom. Do you have any? No when you were away there was a bunch of crime and we used them all. I see. Well lets go down. They started going down as they whent clayface reformed. When they were at the ground clayface was well clayface. They whent at it again and he pined them all up agenst the wall. The justice league came and saw everyone but batman was knocked out. Clayface said I wonder how long they can hold there breth? Then he coverd there mouth and nose with clay. It is me or them you cant chose both.! Why not? Why not is becaues if you do I cover them and sufficate them that is why. They looked at them and saw one by one they were starting to struggle against clayfaces hold. Thye were trying to descide what to do when clay face said you beater do it soon. Why? Look. They saw batgirl and robin starting to struggle then they passed out for the lack of air. They looked at catwoman and batman. Catwoman had passed out but batman was still awake. They could see he was starting to struggle for air. Then he stoped.! They looked and thouht he was not breathing. If I could just introde hear to add this He was thouht so dont worry he is not dead. Clay face said I guss you were two late I killed the bat.! Batman was just reaching his belt when he heard wonderwoman say this hera no! Batman took a thing that suks water out of clay and put it on clay face. The others had already woke up. So when the clay that heald them turned to dust they jumed batman! He got down and whent outside and drove off. The justice league asked them why he did that? They said if every one came back that we ever faced then our worst enmys are back. Who might those be? Wrath and scorn! They figred out who we were. What they did not know was that wrath and scorn had died. So they could not return. But the justice lords did. They followed batman and on the way they met the justice lords. They looked at each other then the justice lords said you will never stop us! Why not? You wont because we will stop you. We aready know your weekness. All we have to do is put them against you.! Then poison ivy came up behinde them. Lets do this they cried! They faced them selfs in combat. Then they used a eletrice metal rod to shok them. They were put in a cage made of plants. The bat familys uitllity belts were taken off. Then the marshon changed shap and pretened he was a plant the others were changed into plant seeds. They were planted by poison ivy who was beging to grow on batman. She made them sprot up out of there cage and they stoped all of the bad people. After that the bad people were taken to jail and every thing was back to normal for now. Until next time...

THE END!

they had not seen wonderwoman or the batfamily for a wile now. We last left them heading home from the mission with catwoman and wonderwoman with him.! The justice league still wondering what was with wonderwoman and batman. Anyway just to get you cached up they went there on monday evening and have not come out seens. The justice league started to worry about them. It was monday next week and they had seen hid or hair of them. They contacked batman by radio and he said they were busy. After that they would not anser any calls. In the batcave robin and batgirl are traing and the robot is working on the room. Batman is working on a portale that can go into different dimentions. Crime in gothom city is at a stand still. For once there is peace in gothom city. All the crimels are planing and takeing a break form the batman and his team. They never imagioned that he would partner up with 3 people! Batman never thought he would ether. But anyway as they refected on there incounters with them they noticed he would risk his life to save them. They had just found his weekenss! He could not let them get hurt. So all they had to do was put all the justice league and the batfamily in a trap they could not excape with out help. They went to talk to cadmess because they had nearly defeated the justice league.! If it was not for the marshon then they would have been defeated. There first down fall would be fun for all the crimals world wide! There would be crime none stop until the justice league got back on there feet. Of corse it would stop then but for a day or 2 it would be crime heven. Wile they plan something that might or might not happon. in the bat cave everything is well then batman says get ready for company. From who? Them he said as he pointed 2 the screen. They saw these people enter the batcave superman, flash, jhon, hawkgirl, and super girl. They get back to what they were doing before they saw them. Bagirl and robin continued there traing. batman went back to making the portale and wonder woman working beside him. Catwoman disapeared up into the cealing. Then the justice league was almost there they heard batman call out up to the room now. Ok they called back. When they got there they were no were in site. They looked around and found nothing out of place. Then superman used his xray visison to look but found nothing. So they left. They came back out of the ceiling and said for the justice league to meat them at 42 western rode. When they all got there they found that the place was suroned with vilions! They foght there hardest but there was to many and they were knocked out and put in a trap were they could take there dna. Sidekicks on one side and heros on the other. They finely woke up. They wonderd what they were doing hear. Then it all came back to them. It came in flashs in peaces. Them fighting to many they lost. They started looking for a way to get out of there but every week point was blocked! So they just hung there? I think not they still tried! Its the justice league what do you expect.? Anyway a eveal person came in. If I could just say this they never said his name so I wont eather. Thanks for reading this little coment! Anyway back to the story. He said prepare the cloneing device for the new project. People begain busling around getting things ready. You will never excape this one justice league! They all looked at each other with weird expresions. Now were is double lex? Lurking as usal. As lex comes up behinde him. Then one of his workers says the cloning device is ready. Good do it! Yes sure. It ativated! A long mettle stick came out of the floor of there cages. Just like in the first story. So anyway it collected there dna from the neadles. They all screamed exsept for batman who did not feal any pain from the neaddles. The fortress was under ground so no one heard them.! They were torcherd for 2 strate hours! Then it stoped. They were so realeved when it had stoped. Batman had almost picked the lock on the cuffs that heald him in place! when he looked and saw that batgirl and robin were doing it to. The other members were still in the after shock so they did not tell them there plan. The other people had long left the room. They had not seen them when they left because of the nealds. At leat they were gone. They saw cat woman also picking her lock. They were almost done when some of the justice league came out of the after shock. They were in no state how ever to excape. So all at once they gave the lock the file twist.! A alarm blared and a red light glowed around the room. They destroyed there dna befor any one came in the room. Then they toled the justice league that they would be back for them. Then they melted into the shadows! No one saw them until the were at the door and opening it. They ran out into the light and they ran one mile and entered a old house. Wich was there firt big mistack! The house was the head qorters of black mask! One of batmans gratest enimes. The layer was under ground of corse. Black mask was looking at his sercery cameras when he saw batman and his gang. The house was litterd with booby traps and he ativaed them. The batman was the firt to fall throught the floor with catwoman. The childern were on there own and black masks organisatoin cornerd them.! They foght there hardest but they were no mach for there energy wepens. When they were nocked out form the shocks they took there belts off. After that they draged them to a cage seprate from batmans and catwomans. When they woke up they were still being shocked from there wepens. They would not stop no matter what they did. Then batman and catwoman woke up.! They saw robin and batgirl being hurt. Then batgirl and robin started yelling it was to much for them. Then batman heard a fimilar voice. Batman said black mask this is what happons to people who try to excape or warn the others. They looked at batgirl and robin. Then black mask said for them to stop. You cant excape batman not with out help. Meanwile the justice league had just excaped from there prison and destryed there dna. They whent to look for batman, catwoman, batgirl, and robin. Superman used his heat vision to track were they went. They followed there tracks and walked into black masks layer.! They knew that the house was boby traped so they wach there step. They got into the room were batman, catwoman, batgirl, and robin were held. But no one was there! The cages were they were held were empty. Then they had just left the room when they droped to the floor. They looked behind them and saw them. They said we thought you were someone else. They just looked at each other for a min then they both said lets go at the same time.!


End file.
